


Life in the Institutes of war

by XxShoockerxX



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll be updating it as I see fit, M/M, Multi, This one is request based but don't worry, i guess, kind of a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShoockerxX/pseuds/XxShoockerxX
Summary: Okay, so, this is a request based fic, and as you can guess from the title its based on the old lore, but I also mixed it with the new lore!IMPORTANT: I accept NSFW AND OC requests, just send me the info ^^ and we can talk about it! Don't be shy to ask ^^(by the way, it starts with my OC but it's not that centric, just to get started)ALSO IMPORTANT: in my setting the League matches are still very important but they also are kinda like sports, with fans and also summoners and skins, so if you want a specific skin theme you can also ask!
Relationships: Waaaayy to fucking many
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. He fell from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so we're starting with my OC meeting a couple of champions and joining the league!

A lone figure could be seen passing through the gardens of the institute, it was a blonde girl in silver armor, a wand in hand, she was admiring the flowers and the scenery in general, she was about to pick some of those flowers when she heard a ripping sound, followed by the sky tearing on top of her and a figure falling from the hole, which closed right after the thing fell, she squinted and could distinguish it was human, at least she thought it was until she saw wings were flailing on its back, smoke coming from them, she looked at the ground and rushed to the place she estimated the thing would land, she readied her barrier to try to lessee the damage, but didn't expect the thing to fall directly above her, the last thing she felt was a male voice saying "Watch out!" followed by her blacking out.

Lux woke up in the same place she remembered the gardens, there was a tiny difference however, now she wasn't alone, she was being inspected by Soraka, her golden eyes looking right at her, Lux slowly pried the healer away and tried sitting up, the hand of the healer stopped her "Take it slow, you were hit pretty bad" she warned her in a soothing voice, she complied and slowly sat up, she looked around and saw a couple more of her fellow companions, there was Quinn, a Demacia scout and friend of lux, her brother Garen, had a mixture of worry and anger on his face, and then she looked at the direction Garen was looking, currently she saw Morgana and Sylas chaining the figure she saw fall from the sky, she could see it was struggling to get out of the bindings, as well as both of the champions straining to keep the figure down,she saw Garen walk near the figure, his sword ready to strike it down.

"Wait!" she said, she got up, a bit wobbly she stood up, and began walking towards her brother "Luxanna, this thing attacked you! It's dangerous" he replied with a stern voice "No, it didn't, it fell from the sky, I saw it!" she said "you're still recovering from the damage, it's normal to imagine things after a heavy hit to the head" he reasoned and kept advancing, "Could you go faster Garen, this thing is strong" Morgana hurried "I agree with he-" Sylas was cut off by the thing, his wings sprung out, they sent flying both him and Morgana, the thing then took out 2 guns, it aimed them at everyone present, everyone present tensed up.

Garen was the first to rush in, he tried to strike it with an overhead Slash, only to be blocked by its wings, followed by him getting flung to a tree with enough force to take it down, Quinn followed by sending a volley of bolts at it, the figure dodged most of them but a couple of them hit their mark and clung to his abdomen, she tried to send more but got kicked on the stomach and was sent a couple of meters away, Valor then swooped down on the thing to no avail, as the thing shot the eagle on the wing, sending it down with a single bullet, by now both Sylas and Morgana were up and lunged at it, Sylas went first and tried used his chains to try to trap it, he was stopped by a net sent from the left arm of the thing, Morgana however, was able to land her chains and trapped it, the thing kneeled, blood began pooling over it, it took out the bolts on his abdomen, as it did so it let out a loud groan, followed by gasps, and then everyone was able to see his face, he took out his helmet and gasped for air, he clutched with an arm his wound "Hares, the spray, NOW!" He said, and from one of his arms a small tube propped up, he aimed it at the wound and Lux saw a liquid pour out, she grimaced at the sound he made followed by a "**FUUUCK**" and more pained grunts "You win, you win!" he said, dropping his weapons and raising his hands, Morgana let down her guard and before she was able to to anything, she had his arm around her neck, a new gun was touching the side of her head "Who the fuck are you!?" he asked between breaths "Hares, where are we?" he asked to one in particular, Lux and Soraka were confused, Morgana was able to hear another voice, coming from the middle of his chest *"I don't know same as I don't know half the time were we end up after one of her portals" * It said in a deep, blurred voice 

Slowly Lux raised her hands and said "I don't know who hares is but right now you are in the Institute of War in Runeterra"

He seemed to mutter something under his breath, too low for Morgana to hear, but she felt how the barrel of his gun lifted from her head, she then felt a splatter on her back, and the arm on her neck left, she quickly ran away and readied her magic, only to see the man, with the tip of a sword coming out from his chest, blood dripping, he gasped for air, his last word being "Run..." before his head fell.

Behind him was Garen, he let out a breath and tried to retrieve his sword, but noticed it was stuck, or so it seemed, he tried harder to pull it, but it didn't seem to do anything, then, everyone conscious felt a pulse come from the stranger, Garen tried to warn the other but was too late, another pulse of energy came out of the man, making almost everyone fall unconscious to the ground, except Morgana and Soraka, who were saved by their special powers, they both took a defensive stance waiting for the thing to do something, but they were not ready for what it did, it kneeled.

*"Please, dont let my host die, it's still too early for his death" *It pleaded, it was the same distorted voice Morgana heard come out from him "How do we know if he won't kill us?" Morgana asked, *"look around you, we haven't killed anyone, even though I really want to kill this idiot" *Hares said aiming his gun at Garen "You're not the only one, but I do thank you for not killing our friends" Morgana said, dissipating a ball of magic on her hand *"So, you agree to help us?"* Hares asked with a hint of hope on his distorted voice "I-" Morgana was cut off by Soraka walking near them "Do not worry child, It is my duty to help you" she said in a soothing voice as she kneeled in front of him, she pressed her hand on his wound, by now he had taken out the sword, his chest was covered in blood and you could see through the holes to the other side, Soraka was surprised he was still alive after all the wounds he had received but attributed it to him having that thing.  
She inhaled deeply and concentrated her powers into closing the main wound, her hand began glowing and he could feel how his wound slowly closed, after a moment she retreated her hand and the only thing left were his bloody clothes with the holes of were his wounds had been, Hares bowed in front of Soraka *"We owe you a big favour, Thank you miss" *Hares said, then all of a sudden he went limp, for a moment Soraka thought he had died but when she saw his chest rise she knew he was still alive, after a moment guards appeared, they surrounded the area and medics examined the champions, from the mob a woman appeared and asked Soraka "What happened?"

"He fell from the sky" 


	2. A good day (Viktor X Jayce NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is not having a good day, things only get worse? when he encounters a certain Inventor on his way home(NSFW warning: Male/Male, Blowjob, Anal sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, First request is up! (Sorry for the delay, i had to do some lore investigation and i had my Bday party yesterday^^' hope im not too late)

Viktor was not having a good day, all of his matches had gone poorly today, either his team performed poorly, or his summoner didn't know how to properly control him, if he could still feel something it would surely be frustration, not like he felt it, he had gotten rid of those emotions long ago, even before he had even been recruited by the Institute of war, he was in the middle of changing his 'field' attire to a more comfortable set of clothes when he heard someone calling after him "Viktor! Hey...Are you okay? i heard you've been having a bad day" said the other man, Viktor didn't need to turn to know who he was, that voice was well known by all of Piltover and Zaun, it was Jayce, the defender of tomorrow, both of them knew each other from ages ago, when both were barely considered 'adults', he knew how things were going to end if he didn't leave, but before he could do that Jayce began to talk again.

"Have you heard about the man who almost killed the Demacians?" Jayce asked

"Seriously Jayce, gossip? I knew you were bored, but not so much, why don't you go and pester Caitlyn or Vi, hell, even Heimerdinger would be a better person to talk than me"

Viktor saw how Jayce's mood soured a bit, in truth he didn't completely hate the other man, he was brilliant, he only had a bit too much ego, he never told anyone but in the past, before he began augmenting himself he felt a strong attraction to Jayce, a pity that didn't happen.

"The thing is, at this moment both Vi and Cait are interrogating him, besides, from what I've seen he might interest you" Jayce hopped to tease Viktor, he truly felt awful at the fact that they were not working together anymore, he couldn't count the amount of nights he passed thinking of the 'What ifs' with Viktor, what if they were a couple, what if they married, what if...

But alas, their methods were too different, besides its not like he could feel anything anymore.

"And why should he interest me?" Viktor asked, with the smallest hint of anticipation

"well, apparently he is very similar to you, he has various augments implanted on his body and, if I'm being honest, he's good looking too" Jayce said with a grin, behind his mask Viktor's eye twitched when he said the other was handsome, he didn't know why

"well, if you have more information we could talk it over at your workshop" Viktor said

Jayce was taken a back by his statement, he still was happy though "sure, I'll wait outside"

* * *

The walk to Jayce's workplace had been quiet save for the hum of Viktor's third arm and the clacking of his cane, he didn't need it to walk, but he still used it anyways.

A minute later

They had finally arrived at Jayce's workshop, he opened the door and both went inside, the place was very different from what Viktor expected, there were various half finished inventions all over the place and a pile of scraps in a corner of the main room, he looked at Jayce, who blushed lightly "sorry, it's not this messy usually, this whole deal caught me by surprise!" a complete lie, Viktor knew better than anyone Jayce wasnt the cleanest person in the world.

"Well, what's this extranger about?" Viktor asked, straight to the point as always.

"From what I've seen, he fell from the sky, apparently from some type of portal, that's what Lux said" Jayce said while making coffee

"That would be Zoe's doing then, but you said he had implants, what kind of implants?" Viktor asked

"Well, up close it seems to be a morphing substance contained on his spine, he seems to be able to create anything with it" Jayce said, offering coffee to Viktor, who took it, surprisingly, he put the mug on a nearby table and took off his mask, his neck up to his jaw was purely metallic, his eyes were a bright green, with metallic lines going down to his jaw and to the top of his head, which had his combed black hair, Jayce lightly blushed st the sight of Viktor's face, those augments seemed to only make him even more handsome. 

"You said he had implants, which kind of implants?" Viktor asked

"well, both his arms are fully artificial and he has some type of core on his chest it's not hextech, nor is some type of energy from Ionia, we've never seen anything like this before" Jayce said looking at those piercing green eyes.

"And why does it interest me?" the zaunite asked

"well, as you know the League is always searching fot new champions and they're planning to make him the newest champion, and with the tech he has its probably gonna be assigned to Zaun" Jayce explained while finishing his coffee.

"Really? I thought you were gonna send him to Piltover considering you find him so attractive" Viktor teased? Looking at Jayce, those green eyes making his heart run wild, he loosened the tie he was wearing.

Viktor put his mug on a nearby table and walked towards Jayce, who was now taking off his jacket. 

"H-hey, that was a Joke!" he said flustered, Viktor's attire not helping at all, he was wearing skinny pants, a tight shirt and a leather jacket, and glasses, and o Gods the glasses...

Viktor kept advancing and only then Jayce realized Viktor was straddling him, he whispered on his ear "Good, because you will be mine"

Viktor took advantage of that moment of calm to take off his own jacket, and appreciate the look of Jayce's face, he felt how Jayce's manhood grew and felt how it poked at his rear, he grinned in his mind, he still had it.

Viktor, then took Jayce's face and kissed him, at first Jayce didn't do anything, but as soon as he reacted he melted into the kiss. 

Jayce was at a loss of words, Viktor, THE Viktor was right now grinding him, sure, they had had a thing back when they were younger but after all the things that had happened he didn't expect anything to come up, but it's not like he minded it, and his little hammer wasn't about to complain, and by the look of Viktor's face he felt its presence too, and he seemed to like it.

Soon, Viktor's hands were all over Jayce's body, first, his hands roamed over his arms, feeling all of his muscle, looks like swinging that hammer paid its benefits, then his hands roamed over his broad back, making small scratches and going over scars from their nights when they were younger, Viktor could get pretty aggressive when he wanted, and this time it looked like one of those times.

His hands traveled down to his muscled chest and then travelled further down, swiftly caressing his hard abs, his hands travelled further down, and took a hold of Jayce's bulging manhood, completely erect, a small wet spot forming on his pants, Viktor didn't waste time and unzipped Jayce's fly, his penis flopping free, a bead of precum on its tip, Viktor smirked as he got on his knees and looked straight at Jayce's eyes and began blowing him.

Jayce died, he died and he was in heaven, there was no way he was receiving a blowjob from Viktor, but alas, he was alive, he was a mess, his hair undone, his face red, and his cock throbbing, he was about to blow and tried to push himself inside Viktor's mouth, but stopped when he felt a painful sensation, he looked down and Viktor was glaring at him, he put his hands away, then he was taken when he felt Viktor swallow his dick, it went in smoothly, he almost came at that moment but by a miracle he held back, then Viktor started bodding his head up and down his shaft, he kept a hand on Jayce's abs, while he unzipped his own fly, his cock slowly getting erect, he felt Jayce's dick throb inside his throat, he then surprised the inventor by making his own throat vibrate, Viktor knew what was coming when he saw Jayce moan, but before he could cum Viktor took hold of the base of Jayce's dick and denied his orgasms, Jayce whimpered pitifully, tears swelling in his eyes. 

"Not yet, pet, first you need to return the favour, if you do well enough I might even reward you" Viktor teased as he got up and forced Jayce down, his own dick flopping down his pants, and it was as big as Jayce remembered, Viktor was about about 9 inches long and as thick as his wrist, if he didn't know better he would've thought it was enhanced but it was 100% natural, and he loved it, he was forced out of his fantasy by Viktor janking his hair and slapping him with his dick "Suck it, slut" he sneered. 

Jayce quickly got to work and began to lick the underside of Viktor's cock, hardening his member, he kept going down to his balls and kissed them tenderly, he was pulled back by Viktor's hand, he aligned Jayce's mouth with for his cock to enter, he didn't even wait for Jayce to react and shoved himself as deep as possible, which wasn't too far due to Jayce's gag reflex, it was still pleasing however, he began to thrust into his mouth, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed, Viktor let out a sigh, it had been a while sense he last had some action and he planned to empty himself on Jayce no matter how long it took. 

Jayce meanwhile was not having such a good time, yet, the feeling of such a large object on his throat was odd, he wasn't used to such big members, even less at being the bottom, but it wasn't bad, even more, it was beginning to feel good, the way Viktor used him ignited something deep inside Jayce, something shameful yet so hot, for now he simply let himself go and let Viktor use him, his cock thrusting faster and faster.

Viktor looked down and grinned, the face of his rival looked so good, his hair tied around his fingers, eyes watery, his face reddish and full of spit and precum, he upped his pace ready to blow his load.

"TAKE IT ALL WHORE!" he groaned hilting himself inside Jayce, he came inside his throat and came, he stood in that position for about 30 seconds he jerked his hips between shots to prolong his orgasm, finally he pulled out, Jayce slumped and spat a bit of cum, clearly too much for the man, Viktor wasn't happy about that and took hold of Jayce's hair again, and guided him to a nearby workbench, he cleaned the space and dumped Jayce, ass up.

"Tch, Tch, you wasted my gift Pet, I guess I will have to discipline you, I hope you are ready" Viktor whispered into his ear, aligning his still hard member.

"W-wait... L-lube?" Jayce croaked

"Mmmm... You were a bad pet, but I guess its been a while..." Viktor mused, he spat on his fingers and prodded at Jayce's pucker, he grinned, it was quite loose, _'such a whore'_ he thought.

"Why are you so loose, slut?" Viktor asked on Jayce's ear

"I-I've been... Using... Toys" Jayce whispered

"Toys, what?" Viktor janked his hair to emphazise

"I used toys, sir" Jayce corrected, he expected a slap but instead Viktor caressed his face, it made his heart thump.

"See? It's not too hard to say the truth" Viktor said

"Now, prepare yourself" he warned before aligning his member with Jayce's asshole.

Jayce didn't even have time to react when Viktor rammed his dick inside him, it was painful, but the good kind of painful, Jayce gritted his teeth and Viktor held that position for a moment to adjust himself and let Jayce rest for a bit, then he began to thrust, slowly at first, almost too slow, but he wanted to enjoy this and it's not like he had much to do the rest of the day.

Slowly but steadily he ramped up his pace, each thrust going deeper and deeper, all the while Jayce moaned loudly each time Viktor hit his prostate, which was almost every time he went in, it didn't take long for Jayce to orgasm, his dick spewing a couple of shots on the ground, Viktor spanked his ass when he saw this. 

"Who said you could cum, pet?" He asked between pants.

"I'm aahh, I'm sor-rry sir" Jayce moaned

"You better be, slut" Viktor snarled, as a 'punishment' he increased his rhythm, he grabbed Jayce by his hips and began to thrust aggressively, clapping his ass each time he thrusted, he spanked him on both cheeks and kept increasing his pace, his own orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Get ready slut, here it comes!" Viktor groaned while going balls deep and cumming for a second time, this time even Viktor couldn't suppress a moan coming out, but it was worth it.

Meanwhile Jayce was in cloud 9, Viktor didn't notice it while he was fucking him but Jayce had lost count of how many time he came, and when Viktor finally came Jayce almost passed out, but he was able to hold out.

Both of them stood still for a moment, the heat of the moment finally over, the only sound were their heavy breathing, the seconds turned into minutes and soon both of them stood in silence, Viktor pulled out and cleaned himself with a cloth nearby.

"I guess, it is my time to leave... Have a good evening Jayce" He said picking up his jacket, he was about to put on his mask and leave when Jayce said something unexpected.

"Don't, yknow... It's pretty late and maybe you could stay over tonight... I can make us some food or maybe order something..." He said blushing

Viktor turned at Jayce, who had now cleaned himself and pulled up his pants, he was flustered beyond belief, it made Viktor's heart, well, brain, thump, the goddamn idiot had charmed him

"Let me cook, im sure you will burn the kitchen even before you start the stove..." Viktor sighed walking back inside, a stupidly wide smile on Jayce's face and the smallest of blushes in Viktor's cheeks.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's done! Sorry it took me so long but as I said I had to do some 'research' and then I my Bday came up, but it's here!  
> Also, if any of you guys want a request or anything and don't feel comfortable commenting here you can DM me on Discord!   
> Shoocker#0531  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall at least liked it a bit... See you soon!


End file.
